Jeff the Killer (Love Story)
by Punklovergirl68
Summary: After being attacked by Jeff the Killer and surviving, Raven has to try and keep herself alive from him and the others. But what happens when the killer becomes obsessed with her? And what happens when that obsession turns into love? All Creepypasta's belong to their rightful owners. Masky and Hoodie belong to Marble Hornets. Any OCs in the story belong to me. [Rewritten].
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I decided to rewrite this story because I want to make it better, I didn't think the original one was that good so I do hope you like this revised version.

* * *

-Chapter One-

I jolted awake, my breathing heavy as a cold sweat built up on my skin. '_What time is it?_' I thought as my eyes quickly moved around before landing on my alarm clock that resided on my bedside table. The bright red numbers showed it was only three in the morning. Sucking in a sharp breath, I shifted myself around and sighed. It was normal for me to wake up around this time, but this time felt a bit different.

It felt as if something else was in the room with me, part of my mind told me that my cat had probably came in sometime while I was asleep. But, in the back of my mind a voice shrieked that that wasn't the case. I slowly sat myself up and let my eyes scan around the room. It wasn't that big, where my bed was situated I could see everything. Especially those wide eyes staring back at me from the end of the bed.

It took me awhile to process what exactly it was I was looking at. During that time, I felt like I was stuck in a staring contest, one that seemed like it would never end. My heart thundered inside my chest as my breathing picked up. '_It's just your imagination, all the doors and windows are locked. There's no way anyone could have gotten into the house_' I told myself. The words would have been comforting if I hadn't had noticed my curtains being blown around by the summer wind that entered through the opened window.

Did I remember to lock my bedroom window? In the time, it took me to ponder this, I didn't take note to how the bed dipped low and the springs creaked and moaned. It wasn't until I could feel warm breath being blown onto my face as a cold hand pushed me down. A weight was added onto my body as the stranger hovered over me. Their hand slowly inching upwards to grab hold of my neck and tilt my head upwards.

With the little light that was provided by the street lights outside, I could barely make out the stranger's features. I squinted my eyes before they widen as a gasp slipped past my throat. Wide eyes that seemed to never blink were rimmed with a black, almost charred color making them stand out against a pale face. Black singed hair fell from their head and stopping just at their shoulders. But, the most notable feature that stood out above everything else was their smile.

It wasn't a plain one, no, the edges of his mouth on either side looked ripped and torn apart as if a blade had been forced through the skin and curved upwards. Creating a Glasgow smile. Scabs coated around the wounds, showing their age as if they had been there for years. But, still looked ready to rip apart and start to bleed again. The stranger chuckled as they started to lean downward, their free hand holding up a certain object in my field of vision.

Tears welled up in my eyes as the blade of the kitchen knife reflected whatever light slipped into the room. "Go to sleep" a rough sounding voice whispered into my ear causing my breath to catch in my throat. My flight or fight instincts decided to kick in at that moment as I brought a knee up and smashed it against a certain area. A satisfying groan followed by a thump echoed through the room as they fell off and onto the floor.

"Why you little…" I heard them growl under their breath as they grunted and held their now sore crotch. I stood up on my bed and jumped over the stranger that I could now safely identify as a male. With a few quick strides, I was already at my bedroom door and opening it by the time he started to try and push himself up off the ground. My feet pounded loudly against the wooden surface of the hallway floor as I ran towards the staircase. '_How are they still asleep? Last time I made this big of a ruckus I got a long lecture_' I thought as I reached the bottom of the stairs, taking note of my parent's lack of response.

My ears perked up as I heard the intruder stomping his way down the hall and with a glance back I watched as he came to a stop at the top of the steps. The minute he saw me, he looked like he was trying to make his eyes narrow but it didn't seem to work. I didn't stay still for long as the minute he started to descend the stairs. I shot into the kitchen. Mind going blank, I ignored the phone that innocently sat in its charger on the wall.

"What? Not going to call the cops?" I heard that rough sounding voice asked, causing my shoulders to tense. Turning around to face him, I found that I had trapped myself in a corner. I placed my hands on the counters behind me and slowly inched them backwards, in hopes that there would be something to use to defend myself. The minute my fingers curled around the glass salt shaker, my eyes lit up with a devious idea. "What? Cat got your tongue?" the man asked, laughing at his own words as he stalked forward.

"Tell me, how badly do you think salt would hurt someone's eyes?" I lowly whispered, watching how his laughter died down and he stopped just a few feet away from me.

"What are you babbling on about?" he asked, again looking as if he was trying to frown. I'm starting to think that he might not have any eyelids to go along with that smile of his. I mean I haven't seen him blink once during this whole experience. Narrowing my eyes, I let my lips tugged back into an innocent smile as I snatched the salt shaker and threw it forward. Allowing its contents to fly all over the male's face.

The minute the salt contacted his wounds and eyes, he screamed. The knife that was in his hand, cluttering to the floor as he dropped to his knees and rubbed at his eyes. Swallowing heavily, I made to run past him, but the minute I was close to him I felt his hand wrap tightly around my ankle. A yelp ripped through my throat as I fell forward and hit the ground with a loud '**thump**'. I grunted at the sharp pain that shot through my skull as my head bounced off the wooden floor.

I bit my lip and groaned loudly as tears welled up in my eyes at the overwhelming sensation that came from my left shoulder. "Thought that little act of yours was enough to slow me down? Think again, princess" the man said as he leaned down close to my ear. Turning my head to the side, through my blurry vision I made eye contact with his red, leaking eyes that stared down at me. He pulled his knife out of my shoulder as his smile widened when a massive amount of blood started to flow forth. "Normally a human such as yourself would scream from such a wound" he commented, sick amusement laced in his voice.

"No, if I'm going out then I'm going out refusing to give you what you want. The enjoyment of hearing me scream" I panted out, biting my lip once more as my eyes shot opened wide. I groaned, my throat clenching up as I tried to stop the scream that wanted to slip past my lip as an agonizing sharp pain shot through my side.

"Doesn't matter what you do. Though I find your stubbornness almost admirable, it doesn't change your fate" the man snickered as he pulled his knife out of my side. Just as he raised it high above his head, he stopped and looked towards the kitchen doorway. "Looks like our funs been cut short" he mumbled, as he lowered the knife and stood. "Well, it's been fun kitten. But, don't worry I'll be back" he said as he slid the kitchen window open and jumped out.

"Raven, what are you doing up at this hour?" I heard my mother's voice call from up at the top step. Before I could open my mouth to call out to her, I suddenly felt tired as if all the energy I had in my body was quickly running out. My vision started to fade in and out as a slight ringing sound filled my ears before everything went silent and faded away.

-Time Skip-

'**_Beep...Beep…Beep…Beep…_**'

I groaned and shifted around, already annoyed with the small beeping sound that was coming from my right. Sucking in a deep breath, I let my eyes flutter open as I looked around the room. Confusion swirled around as I took note of how blindly white it was and how strong the smell of cleaning supplies was. "Where am I?" I groaned as I pushed myself up on the bed, before reeling back in pain.

"You're in the hospital, sweetie" my ears twitched as I flinched at the new voice. Looking to the right of me, I sighed in relief when I saw my mother sitting there. The tired smile on her face was a little comforting, as I took in her appearance. Bags under her eyes, hair twisted and tangled up in knots, and her clothes looking as if she's worn them for three days' straights.

"Hospital?" I questioned, sitting up fully as I almost screamed at the immense pain that shot through me. My left shoulder and my side ached horribly. The heart monitor beside me started to beep a little faster as I clutched my shoulder and leaned forward.

"Careful, the doctor said you shouldn't move around a lot or you'll accidentally pull out the stitches" I heard mom say as she rested a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"How long have I been in the hospital?" I asked.

"For about three days" mom said. My head shot up as I looked at her with wide eyes. '_I was out for three whole days?!_' I thought, surprised. My ears twitched the minute I heard the door to the room open.

"Oh, Ms. Blackbird, I see that you're finally awake. Your visitors are sure to be happy to hear this" the doctor said as he stood near the doorway, his hand on the silver door knob. He stepped aside as two police officers made their way in. I tilted my head in confusion as to why police officers would come and visit. Before the memory of three nights ago slowly started to play itself out in my head.

"That's right, I was attacked" I mumbled before turning my attention to the officers that stood at the foot of the bed.

"Ms. Blackbird, we'd like to ask you some questions about the intruder that attacked you" one of the officers said.

-Later-

I sighed as I leaned back into the pillow and stared at whatever show I had on the TV that was stationed on the wall in front of the bed. Everyone had left and I was stuck here for another two days before it was alright for me to leave. I shifted around before stopping all movements when I heard a low tapping noise coming from the window. I slowly turned my head in the direction of the window, the sun had long since set, bathing the outside world in an inky black color. My breath caught in my throat as I stared into those wide eyes of my attacker.

His forever smile seemed to grow bigger when he saw that I was paying attention to him. He raised the hand that held his knife back and forth. With the light from the hospital room illuminating him, I could see him clearly and it was horrible. He wasn't human, he couldn't be. No human looked like that, he looked like something to come out of a horror novel or even a film!

I sat up and reached over to the side of the hospital bed, patting around the hard plastic surface of the railings before feeling a rubbery surface of one of the eight buttons. '_Please let this be the right one_' I thought as I pressed it, in hopes that it would call the nurse. My heart was thundering in my ears as I kept my eyes trained on the man. He looked pleased with my reaction as he sat on the tree branch that was outstretched towards my room. I didn't look away until I heard the door to the room open.

"What seems to be-"

"He's out there! Right out there near the window!" I interrupted as I pointed a finger towards the window. I watched her draw back in surprise before hesitantly glancing towards the window.

"Who's out there? I don't see anything" she said, looking back towards me warily.

"What?" I asked, turning my head back towards the window to find him gone, as if he was never there. "I could have sworn…" I started to say as my voice trailed off and I looked down in defeat. "I guess I imagined it, sorry to trouble you" I whispered.

"No problem, sugar. But remember, that call button is only for real emergencies" she said, her tone a bit sharp near the end. I winced before sighing as the door closed and the light was turned off as I was left alone.

"Maybe I should get some sleep" I mumbled as I stretched my good arm upwards and lied down. I stared at the ceiling for a while before slowly drifting off to sleep.

-Two Days Later-

"Aren't you glad to be coming home, now you'll be able to sleep in your own bed" mom said as she looked back at me. I just hummed in response as I looked out the car window. I was finally in normal clothes instead of a hospital gown, looking down I stared at the bandages that poked out from my tank top. From my stomach up to my left shoulder was wrapped tightly in bandages to keep me from scratching at the healing wounds. The only thing on my mind and had been on my mind for the past two days was that man.

Why did his appearance seem so familiar? I felt like I've seen it before now that I think about it, like a picture of some sorts. The minute the car was parked I was already out the door and heading inside. I ignored my mother calling my name as I stomped up the stairs and entered my room, it still looked like it did since that night. '_I need to check something_' I thought as I finally spotted my laptop safely resting on my desk.

I didn't waste no time as I turned it on and started to do some research. I almost didn't react when my bedroom door was thrown open hard enough that it bounced off the wall. "Raven!" a very hyperactive voice exclaimed as the owner rammed into my back and tightly wrapped their arms around me.

"Hello, Summer" I said with a sigh as a smile crossed my lips. The hyperactive brunette had been my friend since we were children. Never once had I ever felt bored with her around, there was just something about her strange and hyperactive personality that makes you like having her around.

"I heard what happened, are you alright?" I heard her ask as she buried her face in my neck while tightening her grip on me.

"Yeah" I said, my voice low as I patted her arm. My eyes never once leaving the screen of my laptop as I stared at the picture and story that was pulled up. The Creepypasta Wiki was pulled up and the story in front of me was a well-known one.

"Hey, why are you reading up on Jeff the Killer's story? Haven't you already read this thing twenty times?" Summer asked, as she looked up from where her face was buried in my neck and stared at the screen with me.

* * *

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I decided to rewrite this story because I want to make it better, I didn't think the original one was that good so I do hope you like this revised version.

* * *

-Chapter Two-

"I was just checking something" I mumbled as I closed my laptop and shooed her away so I could turn around in my chair. We stared at one another, not saying anything. "Summer?" I questioned, breaking the silence.

"Hm?" she hummed out as she sat down on my bed and stared at me.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"You promise to believe me if I do tell you?"

"Raven, I've know you since we were kids and when your voice gets all serious like that I know that you're in no mood for joking" Summer said, her lips twitching upwards into a smile as she stared at me happily. I hesitated, returning her smile with a wary one as she motioned for me to continue.

"I think the guy that attacked me was Jeff the Killer" I said, it grew silent. Her face was unreadable as she stared at me for a few minutes. Her eyes didn't shine in a playful manner and her smile had shrunken down into a straight line. Before I could call out her name, I flinched and drew back when she burst out laughing.

"Okay that's a good one, you had me scared there for a minute. Like seriously, I was terrified that you were being serious!" she exclaimed through her laughter as she held her stomach and covered her eyes, her body falling back onto the bed.

"But, I am being serious!" I cried out over her laughter that was slowly starting to die down now. She sucked in a sharp breath of air and wiped away imaginary tears from her eyes.

"Oh, is that so. Well I guess if Jeffy's real then that means old Slendy is as well. Better go prancing through the woods, sing songs of cheer as we call out for the tall faceless man" Summer said, sitting up and crossing her arms as I snorted. Memories from when we were younger and first getting into these creepy tales invented by the people on the internet playing out in my mind. We never did take any of this as seriously as other people seemed to. "Raven, I'm just saying. It's difficult to believe that you saw the real Jeff the Killer or more importantly that you really saw a fictional character" she said, stressing the word 'fictional'.

"I know what I saw" I lowly grumbled as I crossed my arms and sunk down in my chair as Summer groaned.

"Girl, this isn't like one of those fanfictions you spend all day reading. This is reality, you know that thing we all live in that's boring and we all have to accept at some point in our life" the brunette said as she pushed herself up to stand. "I know what you think you saw, but with how you stay up late looking at all that spooky shit online I have no doubts that you imagined that your attacker looked like Jeff" she said. It was silent as I sat there, trying the think of a response. A loud ring soon broke the silence as Summer started to grumble and dig out her phone from her pocket.

"Shit, I got to go. Look I'll talk to you later or whenever, just stay away from the spooky junk online and clear your head. We'll talk about this later" she said as she checked the message she was sent. I nodded my head, turning back to my computer and waving her off. "Excuse me Mouse" she said the minute she opened the door, causing me to chuckle as I looked back.

She was off to the side, allowing a very heavy cat to walk in. The gray and white feline didn't look or say anything as they strutted over to the bed and hopped on top of it. Looking ready to take a nice relaxing nap. The minute I heard my door shut I opened my laptop up again and went back to my research.

-Later-

"Stay away from spooky junk online" I said, making my voice high pitched as I furiously typed away trying to find something to prove I'm right. "Who does she think she is? The Queen of England? I'll look us as many spooky junk on here as I please" I grumbled, my eyes stinging due to how long I've been staring at the screen. I leaned back and rubbed at them, growling at the tenth horribly done 'Jeff the Killer Caught on Tape!' YouTube video. There was nothing I could use to back up my claims of what I saw. No matter what I typed it was always, horrible (sometimes good) videos, fanfics, or other Creepypastas that involved said character.

"Maybe she's right, maybe I did just imagine the attacker looking like him" I said with a sigh of defeat. Pushing away from the computer and staring up at the ceiling as the chaired rolled all the way to the other side of the room. I could already hear dad screaming at me about how that scratches up the floorboards. A loud growl filled the air, causing me to look down at my stomach and lightly poke at it. "I wonder if there's anything to eat downstairs" I mumbled, looking over to my bed.

Mouse was curled up near the end, his ears flat against his skull as his body twitched. He made small sounds as he huffed and puffed through his nose. Smiling a little I stood and trotted out of my room and down the stairs. The house was quiet and all the lights were off. Outside the sun was slowly beginning to set as it painted the sky red.

'_Guess they went out_' I thought as I noticed the lack of my parent's presence. They never did like staying home, they loved to go out and do something only to come back tired and ready to sleep. I started to search for food, I groaned when I opened one of the cabinets that was used to keep snack type foods, only to find plates. "Why does she feel the need to move things around" I groaned before tensing up as I heard a chuckle behind me. '_Please be Summer trying to do a stupid impression of a man, please_' I silently begged as I turned around.

"Fuck" I said under my breath as I saw my attacker. I could see him so clearly now and I knew I wasn't going crazy as I took note of how he looked exactly like Jeff's description.

"What, not happy to see me? That's too bad, because I'm just overjoyed at seeing you again and it looks like there's no one here to ruin our fun this time" Jeff said, his smile widening as he held up his knife. I reached my good hand up and back, grabbing hold of one of the plates from the cabinet. "Aw, are you really that desperate that you'll use a plate for defense?" he asked, snickering as he started to move towards me.

"Maybe" I said, holding onto the plate so that it wouldn't slip through my fingers. He continued to laugh and the minute he was in arm lengths I didn't waste any time in smashing the plate against his skull. '_Wow, he must really be thick headed_' I thought as the plate shattered on impacted. I ignored the stinging pain that came from the cuts I got when the plate shatter as I sprinted past his surprised form. I grabbed the home phone on my way out of the kitchen and sprinted up the stairs.

Why? Cause I'm a fucking idiot that forgot she owned a front door. Turning into my room I slammed the door shut and locked it before I started to dial the police. Not even after the first ring could I already hear him making his way up the stairs. "Hello, this is 9-1-1, how may I help you?" the monotone voice of the operator asked.

I screamed when Jeff smashed himself against the door, causing it to rattle. "Yes, there's a madman in my house trying to break down my bedroom door!" I exclaimed, backing up towards my window as he continued to throw himself at the door.

"What the fuck is this door made from? Titanium?" I heard Jeff growl on the other side. I blinked my eyes and shook my head as I almost missed the operator asking for my address. Despite my heart thundering in my chest and my head swirling around with a million thoughts I told her my address in a calm voice. All while ignoring the venomous words being spewed out by the psychopath on the other side of my bedroom door. Hanging up the phone I threw it down onto my bed and slid to the ground, staring at the wooden door as it continued to rattle with each hit.

"Is that door made from titanium? I didn't think wood was that strong" I mumbled when I noticed it hadn't been busted down yet. That or Jeff wasn't as strong as the internet likes to make him out to be. I don't know how long it's been since I contacted the police, but I didn't hear the sirens until after cracks started to appear in the door.

"Dammit" I heard Jeff growl, informing me that he heard the sirens as well. The next thing I'm hearing is the police kicking down the living room door and the window at the end of the hall being smashed. Standing I walked towards my bedroom door and unlocked it, the minute I opened it a few police officers were making their way upstairs as I looked towards the broken window.

"Great, he broke the window" I mumbled.

-Later-

I waved bye to the officers and thanked them for helping me patch up the window. After hours of searching around the house and perimeter they came up empty handed. Telling me that they believed he wouldn't be back, but to keep the phone close by incase. I flopped down onto the couch, already exhausted by today's events. "That's enough spookiness for one day" I mumbled as my eyes slipped shut.

-Next Day-

I didn't wake up until around one and by then it was because of a loud banging noise coming from the front door. "Bitch, open this door before I die of heat stroke!" a loud voice exclaimed.

"There's only one person who likes to refer to me in insulting names" I mumbled as I pushed myself up off the couch and stumbled over to the front door. The minute I pulled it opened I was met by two brunettes, they looked alike in aspect. From their smooth pale skin to their shaggy brown hair and matching blue eyes. One would have confused the two for twins, but the truth was that one was older than the other one. "Yes Drake, is there a reason you are insulting me right outside my home on a fine day such as this one?" I asked, smiling politely as the male rolled his eyes.

"You know why I'm here, it's the talk of the town since it happened. Even 'Ms. Gossip' started talking about the situation that happened last night" Drake said as he pushed past me and entered my home, his younger brother Cody following behind. The Jackson brothers have been my friends for as long as I can remember. Though it's hard to say how the friendship came to be as Drake and I had a history of being harsh with one another.

"What? 'Ms. Gossip' you mean Ms. Bright, my next-door neighbor?" I asked, shutting the door as I said the old widows name. The older brunette nodded his head, turning at a fast rate to look straight into my green eyes with his blue ones.

"That's right, just this morning she was over at my house talking to my mom how the cops came around here last night. Said they asked her questions if she seen anyone strange lurking around" he explained as he pointed his finger. "Summer already told me of your close call and after hearing that I knew I had to come over and check on you" he said. I sighed and smiled, despite our harshness on one another it was obvious to tell that we did care about each other's safety.

"And in addition to checking up on you, we decided that we're going to do something special to keep your mind off all the shit that's happened so far" Cody said, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"How so?" I asked, before going silent as they both looked at me with wide smiles. "Video games?" I questioned, crossing my arms and smile.

"Video games, horror movies, and junk food" the two brothers chirped out as I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Of course, well if that's the case then at least let me call Summer and Christian. God knows those two would be devastated if we didn't invite them to the party" I said.

"No, we'll do that. Why don't you go and get dress, don't want to leave the house in your jammies, now do you?" Drake asked, smirking as my face heated up and I glared at him. I grumbled, but didn't argue as I made my way upstairs while they contacted the others.

-Time Skip-

"How about this game?" I questioned as I showed the game I was holding to Christian. He was Summer's cousin, the two having been around the same age and stuck with one another since they started school.

"Nah, isn't that good. Watched a play-through and got bored halfway through" he said, scrunching up his nose at the memory. He, along with Cody were gaming nerds. We had decided to stop by GameStop and pick up some new games while the others bought the junk food at some nearby stores.

"Alright" I said, putting the game back on the shelf I had picked it up from and walked down the aisle. I stopped when I spotted a few boxes on the lower shelf that looked like they've seen better days. "Are those?" I questioned as I dropped to my knees.

"What did you find?" Christian asked as he walked over to where I was and stared down.

"Some old N64 games, does anyone even still have an N64?" I asked, moving the cartridges around to stare at the many different games.

"In the words of Drake "only hipsters would mess with something as vintage as that" or at least that's what I think he would say" Christian said, causing me to snort as I stopped.

"Huh? This one looks weird" I said picking up a cartridge that was missing its sticker.

"How so?" Christian asked as he leaned down to look.

"Like the sticker with the name on it is gone and in its place, is just the word 'Majora' written in black sharpie" I said holding it up, before humming. "Does any one of us own an N64 still?" I asked.

"I think Cody does, why?" Christian asked.

* * *

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I decided to rewrite this story because I want to make it better, I didn't think the original one was that good so I do hope you like this revised version.

* * *

-Chapter Three-

"Who's going to play first?" Cody asked as he held up the N64 controller after having finished setting everything up. It took a while before the file selection screen appeared already showing that there was a saved file on it. My eyes narrowed as I read the name written on the file.

"Knew it" I breathed out. Then again it could just be a coincidence, I wouldn't doubt that this was someone's way of pulling a joke on some unsuspecting stranger. Then again that stranger would have to have read a certain story to get the reference.

"I now see why you wanted to get this game so badly," I heard Drake say underneath his breath as he walked back and forth from the kitchen into the living room, sitting down bowls filled with different kinds of snake type foods. Before he took as sat down himself.

"I'm going to prove to a certain someone that I know what I saw the night of my attack" I said, bringing my legs up underneath me as I reached out one of my hands. Silently asking Cody to hand me the controller.

"So to do that is to buy a game that has at least a five percent chance of being the same one from Ben's story and possibly putting us in danger. Is that really such a smart thing to do?" Cody said as he passed the controller over to me and plopped down on a beanbag chair that had been dragged into the room earlier.

"I never said I was a genius" I said, putting on an innocent face as the brunette rolled his eyes while his older brother snorted.

"You can be so impulsive sometimes, you know that?" Summer questioned, as she leaned back on the couch and threw her legs onto the coffee table. "Alright I'll make a deal with you, if this thing does turn out to be haunted by the one and only Ben Drowned. Then I'll never doubt you ever again in what you say to me" she said.

"Deal" I said, quickly.

"But there's one condition. Drake is the one that will be telling us if this game is like the one in the story and not just glitched. Seeing how he's the only other person that has actually read it beside you" she quickly added as I only nodded my head and created a new file. The minute I could start playing I started to grow a little nervous, was it such a smart idea to get the game just to prove Summer wrong? In a way, yes and no.

For a while it was nothing but small glitches that would only occur at certain points. But just those glitches were enough to put a few of us on edge. Only Drake and Christian seemed to just stare at the screen in boredom. "They're just fictional stories, you all act as if you make one wrong move you'll end up with your head chopped off" Christian mumbled under his breath as he looked to the side.

"I know what I saw" I said, my lips forming a straight line as I watched the glitches start to get worst.

"It's just a story Raven, you need to get that overactive imagination of yours under control. The fact that your scared of a fucking Legend of Zelda game is showing us that this near-death experiences has taken a bad toll on your mental state!" Christian exclaimed, eyebrows furrowed as he glared at the screen. Not only was Link glitching but the area around him started to look as if it was falling apart.

"But I'm telling the truth!" I snapped, dropping the controller onto the floor a bit roughly as I twisted my body to look at the brunette beside me.

"Hey, careful!" Cody snapped after he heard the controller clatter onto the floor.

"Sorry" I quickly apologized before turning back to face Christian with a sharp glare.

"It's just a story" Christian responded, now turning his attention towards me. "A stupid story that literally isn't even that great!" he snapped before a loud high pitch sound came from the TV.

"**YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT.**"

A shiver ranked through all our spines as we heard those words spoken by a digital sounding voice that echoed throughout the room. Looking towards the TV, the screen had long since turned black with that one sentence spelled out in green letters across the center. "Nope, all aboard the nope-train to fuck-that-vills!" I squealed as I jumped up and quickly unhooked the N64 from the television. Ripping the game cartridge out of it and throwing it somewhere off to the side. Breathing a bit heavily we all looked at one another, no one daring to say a word as we thought over what had happened.

"I mean we all could have just imagined it, yeah that's it. We all just imagined the same thing" Drake suggested, nodding his head as if quickly accepting his idea. I shook my head before looking towards Summer who just sat there, biting her bottom lip while in thought.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked, my voice soft. Different from how it was earlier when I was arguing with Christian.

"Yeah, I have no way of really explaining that" she said. "But if you're right and that these once fictional characters are real than that means…" she started to say, her voice dying out as her lips pulled up into a wide smile. I stared at her for a minute, not understanding what she was getting at, but Christian seemed to understand as he snickered. His lips pulled back into a wide smirk as he crossed his arms and looked up with a look of determination shining in his eyes.

"We should go out and find Slenderman so that we can kick his ass!" he exclaimed. My mouth opened and closed as I gaped at him like a fish out of water. Exactly how was one supposed to respond to something like that?

"Yes" Summer clapped her hands in joy as she pointed at Christian and nodded her head.

"Why would you want to do something like that?" Cody asked, raising an eyebrow as he stared at the two in curiosity. His lips drawn back into an amused smile as he waited for an explanation.

"I mean, wouldn't you want to go kick Slenderman's ass after finding out that he was real?" Christian asked as he raised an eyebrow. Like this was such a natural response to hearing that a demonic creature now existed.

"Now hold on, let's think about this for just a minute" I said, raising my hands to motion for all of them to calm down. "This doesn't seem like a good idea" I said.

"I mean usually I would be all for the idea of kicking a faceless dude's ass as punishment for harming children, but I got to go with Raven. This doesn't seem like the brightest thing to do, especially since we've already got Jeff and now possibly Ben coming around this here house after our dear friend" Drake said, standing up and placing his hands on my shoulder.

"Hm, considering that two are for this idea and two are against the idea, let's see what Cody has to say about all this" Summer said.

"Alright, Cody would you rather stay here watching movies and doing other fun activities or…"

"…Do you want to go on an adventure and kick Slenderman's ass?" Christian finished for me as all our attention was placed upon the boy that was still sitting on the ground. He sunk further into the beanbag chair, head drawn back as he looked up at the ceiling.

"I say we…" he started, his lips suddenly tugging into a wide smile as his eyes had a certain gleam to them. "…We go out there and find that motherfucker so that we can go kick his ass!" he suddenly exclaimed, causing me to draw back from the sudden volume change as he jumped up to stand.

"This is a terrible idea" I breathed out as the three for the idea cheered.

"This is a wonderful idea!" Summer chirped as she bounced over to me and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. I rolled my eyes before laughing as I wrapped one arm around her in a one arm hug.

"Whatever you say" I said, rolling my eyes. "Though I still say that this is a terrible idea."

-Later-

"Okay, now" I said as Drake reeled his arm back and flung the game cartridge into the woods beside the path we were walking on. Sometimes living next to the woods can be both convenient and inconvenient. At this moment, it was a mixture of both.

"Alright are we ready to continue onwards?" Christian asked as he held a bat tightly in his grip. I nodded my head, holding up my pepper spray.

"Why'd you bring that? Slendy doesn't have any eyes, remember?" Summer questioned.

"It's more for Jeff if we run into him, I mean I do have to pay him back for the stab wounds" I said. "So what's the plan if we can't kick Slenderman's ass?"

"Then we sacrifice someone as a distraction and get the hell out of there, I vote Summer" Christian said, smiling as he got a loud 'fuck you' as a response.

"Not funny, Christian" I said with a sigh as we all started down the path.

"Admit it, it was a little funny" he said.

"Alright, it was just a little bit" I said, smiling as I heard Summer whine and lazily wrapped her arms around me and leaned against my body with all her weight.

"Not you too, Raven" she whined, but the smile on her face said the exact opposite of her tone.

"How are we even sure that we'll even find Slender? For all we know he could be off doing whatever he normally does on a typical Friday night" Drake said.

"And what would Slenderman do on a typical Friday night, brother? Enlighten us" Cody said as he looked back for a second before looking forward once again while holding the flashlight steady so we all could see clearly in front of us.

"Hit up the club" was Drake's response. I held back a laugh as I covered my mouth with my hand and shook my head. Summer and Cody roared with laughter that bounced off the trees that surrounded us while Christian only smiled and shook his head. Just as the laughter started to die down, my ears perked up to the faint sound of something…what was that?

"Hey" Summer said, coming to a stop and furrowing her brows as she looked around the surrounding area. We had ended up reaching a clearing that was usually used during the summer for camping. "Does anyone hear…footsteps?" she asked, not sure if that's was what she was hearing herself. Everyone became silent as we listened to our surroundings, the only obvious sounds were the chirping of the crickets and small woodland critters scurrying around. But there was something else.

The longer we stood there, the clearer the noise became. Indeed, Summer was correct, it was the sound of rushing footsteps that we all heard. "Uh, guys. What exactly is that?" Cody asked, sounding nervous as he pointed the flashlight towards something. We all looked in the direction the beam of light was pointed in. Catching sight of a bulky figure rushing towards us. The closer he got the clearer it became to see his body.

He was dressed very simple and looked almost genetic, but what caught my attention was the mask he wore. Pure white with feminine features drawn on it in black. It didn't take long for us all to realize that he was running straight towards us, just as quickly as we realized what he was doing we all stepped out of his way. Watching as he rushed by, his body not slowing down or stopping, we watched as he disappeared deeper into the woods and off the beating path. "He kind of looked like Masky" Christian said once the man's rushing footsteps faded away.

"You think it was really him? If so then that just proves that Slenderman is a little bitch that's too scared to go up against five teenagers" Drake commented, trying to break whatever tension that had settled between all of us with a snarky remark. A few strained, quiet laughs were heard but that wasn't enough to calm anyone's nerves.

"Raven!" Summer suddenly gasped, causing my head to snap towards her. Confused by her sudden urgent tone before a searing pain ripped through the side of my skull and spread all throughout my head. I could feel my teeth rattling inside my mouth as my ears starting to ring as I worried that my ear drums had burst from this sudden force of pain. I stumbled forward, my sense of direction now disturbed as my vision blurred and soon after my knees gave out. As black dots dance across my vision, I was only able to make out the sight of Drake ripping the bat out of Christian's grasp and rushing towards something or maybe someone.

It didn't matter now though as my vision completely turned black.

-Time Skip-

By the time I was coming around, the first thing I felt was the immense headache that came to life when my eyes opened and were burned by the living room's lights causing me to blink rapidly. "Hey you're finally awake, sleepyhead" I heard a gentle voice coo from beside me. Looking towards its owner, I saw Summer sitting on the floor beside the couch. Her lips pulled up into a gentle smile as she looked at me with relief.

"Hey…exactly what happened after I was knocked out?" I questioned after having the memories of someone striking the side of my head from behind with something blunt come back full force. I shifted my body so that I was now lying on my side and facing the brunette who now started playing with a strand of her hair. I winced as my head protested to the sudden movement.

"Well you see, after you were knocked out Drake had attack your attacker and we…maybe, probably kind of kidnapped him" Summer said, her lips pulled back into a nervous smile as she gave a strain laugh. I blinked by eyes and stared at her. Uh, what?

* * *

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


End file.
